the Hybrid
by zombieapocalypsefreak1973
Summary: three girls two vampires and one a hybrid will these three sisters find the peace they want or will the company's hunters kille them and who are the boys in the shadow is it for the good or bad that the girls meet them. bad at summary just read. they dont have ppg powers but they have supernatural powers okay.
1. Chapter 1

**The hybrid**

{Flashback}

My father always told me that he wouldn't de around forever to protect me and that I have to protect my sister's with my life, he was an outlaw, and who knew his days were numbered, he told me that the only person who I could rely on was myself and even that person could let you down, my father taught me how to fight, to survive, to never be a victim, to never cry because those two would be used against you, when he was killed I never cried never, not once.

I watched as my father was killed when I was nine and my mother died when I was about two from being shot twice just like my father who died from a company called the sharks.

{End flashback}

Six years later

I was running and I looked around everything was a blur I had to get away from the streets that's when I ran in to an elder woman.

"I'm so sorry if I was looking where I was….FUCK!"I shouted when I realised she was one of the hunters that are chasing me. I was about to run away but when I turned around I was surrounded by a whole heap of hunters.

"You subject 2 come back with us quietly or we will be forced to us violence!'one of them shouted.

When I didn't move they came closer and I closed my eyes and when I opened them again instead of the light green colour they were a bright clue and on the white of my eye turned black, when they noticed this they attacked but by the end they were all covered in blood.

My eyes turned back to the original colour and I started to run again it won't be long until they get reinforcements to come after me again, as I turned around corners, avoid people and building's until I came to my destination an old mansion that has been in our family for centuries until it was burnt down luckily most of it stayed up so we meaning my sister's and I still stay here. Blossom is a vampire like our mother and so is Bubbles but I'm like my father a Hybrid of both vampire and werewolf and being a hybrid sucks because you have scientist hunting you down everywhere for the power I have sadly I'm the last of the hybrids but they don't know that and I don't want them to know.

Blossom started to pack some things as did Bubbles and I made sure no one was here because I had already packed you see the scientist are coming for us to kill Blossom and Bubbles and use me so we leave and travel around the world hiding in one place then going to another trying to blend in is hard but we get there at times.

Anyway we walked through the forest and I knew they were tired and I know what you're thinking why don't you turn well I have to be seventeen so one more year then I will turn so it sucks.

"I'm tired' Bubbles complained

"I am to but we have to keep moving or else." Blossom warned

"Where almost out of Townsville so keep going our next destination I have now Idea" I said

"Somewhere safe I hope" Blossom said

{Hours later}

We came across a little village it said on the sign 'welcome to Douglasville' what a weird name oh well so is Townsville.

We walked in the town and saw it wasn't a ghost town more like a town to stop by, we went in to a shop that sells clothes so we got some and we found a weapon store to so I got a bow and arrows, Blossom a shot gun and Bubbles got a whip, we looked around some more and found a olden day library so we got some books now you're probably wondering how the hell we got these something's we stole and others we bargained then we left again to find some place safe.

We really need some rest but we kept walking Bubbles slowed down when it became dark so we stopped to rest for a while of yeah I forgot to mention Blossom and Bubbles are only half vampire's so they can eat human food without throwing up and getting sick and they need to sleep in the night like humans but they must have blood to survive that's why we have an extra bag for blood.

We set up a fire and they fell asleep while kept watch 'they need so much rest and yet I don't I wish I was like them yet I'm like father a monster with super strength and needs more blood then the average vampire' I thought then watched the sky until dawn.

**cliffy XD**

**hey guys tell me how it was and if i should continue or not and if you have an idea do tell because**

**i have a feeling that this one is going to be tough to come up with ideas for but anyway please review i would love it until the next chapter bye XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**The hybrid**

I saw the sun coming up so I went out to hunt for food meaning animals, Bubbles and blossom knew I did this so they should be fine. Saw I whole hep of 4 rabbits and two foxes perfect I quickly killed them and left.

When I got back I saw the fire was still going perfect and Blossom and Bubbles hadn't woken up great now I can work in peace.

About an hour of cooking the animals they finally wake up.

"Something smell's good." Blossom yawns

"Hey Buttercup did you eat without us?" Bubbles asked

"No Bubbles I have been waiting for an hour for you two to wake up anyway hurry up we have to leave soon." I said while eating so they started to eat quickly too.

Once we finished we left and went North haw do we know well we have a compose so yeah. {Time skip}

We have been walking for hours I was fine but Bubble's wouldn't shut up I swear I could've killed her that was when I saw something in the tree's I quickly got in front of Bubbles and Blossom who turned so we were back to back looking around.

"Well what do we have here a voice said out of know where?" I'm guessing it was a guy because it sounded close and husky then out of know where I felt fangs in my neck nocking me out the last thing I heard was nock them two out as well then it all went blurry then black.

{Buttercup's dream}

Buttercup you have to protect your sister's so I'm going to train you okay?" my father asked

"Yes sir." I said

"Protect yourself think of something you wish you could've changed and fight with anger." he said it was then I remembered the time some guy tried to rape me with his friends but I got away but they shot me and I still have the wounds from it and the pain I felt when my father was pulling out the wooden bullet's and putting disinfectant on them making them sting like hell.

"Don't cry Buttercup, warriors have scars while weaklings cry you want scars buttercup so you can teach your kids and remember to relay on yourself." he said as he left.

I woke up with a bolt but something pushed me down I looked up to see a boy with his hands on my head that stopped me from getting up, I stared at him then I glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that I had to know if you were an enemy your sister's are fine get some rest you need it." as he was about to leave he said "by the way my name's Butch."

"Buttercup." I said and started to fall asleep again. 'Who is this guy? And where are my sisters? Can I trust him? I really need to rest to many things to think about and so many question's too it hurt's' I thought before sleep took over me.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hybrid**

Once again I woke up but that Butch boy wasn't here so I got up and looked around this room is pretty big the walls were a dark green and there were book cabinets with books, cds, movies ect , there was a TV but it was smashed and the bed I was on has curtains on the sides and the sheets are a dark green too, this room is pretty cool.

'I need to fine Blossom and Bubbles like right now so no time for sightseeing' I thought as I walked to the door I heard the door knob turn and quickly hid behind the door when it opened and some guy with blonde hair walked in then when he noticed I was gone he ran out and closed the door I heard him shouting I wasn't there great I walked to the window and saw there was a small ledge on it that went to around the house I think.

I tried to open the window but it just wouldn't I hid behind the door again and when it opened I sprinted out to the hall that was when I realised I had opened a wound on my neck but I then heard a scream and I knew it was Bubbles so I sprinted again but I smashed in to someone and when I looked up it was the boy from earlier Butch I think.

"shit." I mumbled then I spirited again everything was a blur so it was hard to see, I heard my name but I ignored, it about 3 minutes later I rounded a corner and felt my neck, when I thought he was gone I was about to walk when he come right in front of me.

"How can you keep up with me?" I asked stunned

'that's impossible' I thought

"well if you'd slowed down I could explain." He said

Before I could say anything he took my arm and we ended back in the room I started out in great.

"this is your room isn't it?" I asked

"Yep" he said popping the 'P'

"alright how can you keep up with me?" I asked

"I bet you think you're the last Hybrid don't you?" he asked

"Yeah so?" this was getting annoying

"Well you may not believe me but I too am a Hybrid." He said

"That's impossible I watched the last Hybrid besides myself be destroyed." I said in disbelief

"Yeah I thought you would say that alright let's go outside and test each other then." He said

"Hang on where are my sisters are they alright?" I asked

"Your sisters are fine there with my brothers and if you wondering about that scream from earlier my brother Boomer scared your sister that's all." He said

"I see alright I'll let you prove yourself" I said quietly

With that we went outside that's when I saw Blossom with a guy With long orange hair.

"That's my twin Brother Brick." He said

"Twin? You two look nothing alike? And what about your other brother?" I asked

" Well Boomer is our younger brother by a week and Brick born a minute after me so yeah plus your parent kept getting us confused with each other when we were born so yeah," he said

"wow I feel sorry for you not even my parents did that." I said while laughing a little


	4. Chapter 4

The Hybrid

"Okay so how do you want to prove you're a Hybrid?" I asked

"I could race you or we could have a sparing contest." He said

"Or you could just show me the eyes Hybrids have." I said

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" he said while laughing sheepishly

After he showed me I believed him even though it's impossible, we walked around for a while when we came across a cherry blossom tree.

"Blossom sure would love it here" I said

"Why is that?" he asked

"She loves cherry blossoms." I said

"I see well know that I think about it I don't know a lot about you." He thought

"Well we did just meet and you did bite me I have a hard time trying to trust you." I said

"Oh come on we did that out of defence and where sorry." He said

"Yeah whatever anyway I guess I could tell you a little." I said

"Really cool." he said

"You do realise that I never said when right?" I asked jokingly

"Are you serious?" he asked

"I was joking Butch calm down." I said while laughing

"Ok good." He said happily

"well my parents died when we were young, we had a fourth sister but she ran away because she thought we were monster's because she wasn't a vampire, we have been on the run for around about six years now and that's it really, my parents got involved with a company called the sharks ." I said

"Wow I…..don't know what to say." he said astonished

"That's ok it happens." was all I said

We then went back inside and saw Blossom and Brick playing a game of chess and by the looks of it Blossom is going to win.

Bubbles was in there fridge eating all the food with Boomer and man they sure can eat it's a wonder that there not fat and it looks like there going at a challenge too great.

Butch and I watched TV but after an hour I realised that we should continue our journey.

"Butch….."I started to say but was cut off

"I know you want to continue you adventure well since you're on the run and where on the we are on the run to so we thought we could travel together but we relax here for a while." He said

"Well alright then I guess it can't hurt." I said and we continued to watch TV but again I got bored so I had Butch show me around.

"And this is the music room" he said as we went in a room with musical instruments everywhere. (Sorry too lazy to write it all out)

"Can you sing at all?" I asked

"Yes I can but I need music to go with it if you want to hear me sing." He said

I somehow convinced Boomer and Brick to play a song with Butch.

So Blossom, Bubbles and I are waiting for them to start.

**I write sins not** **Tragedies**

Oh,  
Well imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear,  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,  
"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of...

Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So, pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast,  
So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
with a sense of poise and rationality again.

I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality again.

At the end we were amazed but we cheered them to do another so they did cool.

**Panic! At The Disco: The Ballad Of Mona Lisa**

And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign, I want to believe

Whoa, Mona Lisa  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Whoa, Mona Lisa  
I'd pay to see you frown

He senses something, call it desperation  
Another dollar, another day  
And if she had the proper words to say, she would tell him  
But she'd have nothing left to sell him

Say what you mean, tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign, I want to believe

Whoa, Mona Lisa  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Whoa, Mona Lisa  
I'd pay to see you frown

Mona Lisa, wear me out  
Pleased to please ya  
Mona Lisa, wear me out

Say what you mean, tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign, I want to believe

Whoa, Mona Lisa  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Whoa, Mona Lisa  
I'd pay to see you frown

Say what you mean, tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign, I want to believe

There's nothing wrong with just a taste  
Of what you've paid for

We were still surprised but it sounded amazing so again we cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hybrid

When we started to go to bed the boys offered up there bed and that started up a fight and some flirts.

Bubbles and Boomer's conversation went a little like this.

"You can have the bed." Boomer said

"No, No i insist you have it." Bubbles giggled

While with Blossom and Brick….

"You have it." Brick boringly said

"No I don't want a bed you had slept on you vile man." Blossom said

"And I said yes." Brick said starting to get angry

"No!"

"Yes!" and so on.

While Butch and I stayed back and watched, trying not to laugh as we saw them fight/flirt like married couples.

They kept on fighting until we heard a smashing sound from downstairs.

Butch told me that no one steals from here because it was too scary so I could only mean one thing the company.

We ran down stairs and split up Brick and Blossom going back to the upstairs wall with some weapons, Boomer and Bubbles went near left side of the room while Butch and I stayed near the door so I pulled out a gun I had hidden like some other weapons but anyway a couple of seconds later they burst through the door and I tried too shot as many as I could until I ran out of bullets then I heard shots from beside me and saw Butch with a shotgun, just as we were about to walk away but I heard some coughing and when I looked I saw a man on the ground that had somehow survived the shots.

"I'm surprised your still alive old man." I said as Butch walked around

"You will never escape the company." He whispered

"We will see about that about that now won't we?" I said as I pointed the gun at his head about to shoot when….

"Wait why you a lycan like your father rant?" he asked

"What's a lycan?"I asked

"a werewolf." the old man said then he died

We heard a scream and ran over to it only to see those guys attacking Bubbles and Boomer. I shot theme with Butch and Boomer but Boomer was a bit hesitant.

Blossom and Brick came down not long after and we ran, got our bags with valuables in it and we ran out and in to the night to find another place to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hybrid

After 22 hours of running we made it to the woods that was when everyone started to get tired except Butch and I then again it was near morning so I don't blame them but we had to keep going just as I thought that I looked over to Butch as we came to a stop but what surprised me was that he started to transform into a hybrid it was amazing. **(A picture of what he looks like on my profile.)**

He made them all get on his back and we started to run again was amazed he could transform it was so what's the word beautiful no…. I don't know but it was so cool.

After sometime the four on Butch's back went to sleep so we found an old house in the woods and we stayed there I started a fire in a tin barrel and we set Blossom, Brick, Boomer and Bubbles down near the fire and just sat when Butch changed back I knew it had took a lot out of him so he rested his head on my shoulder and feel asleep.

'That must be so uncomfortable.' I thought so I moved his head on my lap and watched the hours go by and made sure the fire didn't go out so it kept everyone warm.

2 hours later Butch woke up.

"How long have you been up?" he asked

"The whole time I was just about to go out and get breakfast." I said

"You should rest I'll go you sleep ok?" he asked

"Fine but I don't need much sleep you know." I said as he walked to get food

"Just sleep." he said and left

I decided to think about his words and fell asleep dreaming about the past again but this time Butch and his brothers are in it and everyone is so happy it almost made me cry tears of joy.

I woke up a little after and noticed a balcony and walked out on it, the night air reminded me of the night I couldn't sleep and my mother would sing me a Japanese lullaby it always made me sleep. I decided to sing it after a while.

Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?  
Yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
Naite hanashita.  
Akai me yo  
Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?  
Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
Dakara kanashii yumewo miru  
Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?  
Yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
Naite hanashita.  
Akai me yo  
Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?  
Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
Dakara kanashii yumewo miru

"That was beautiful" I heard behind me only to find Butch there

"thanks." was all I said

We talked a little until we saw the sun and got ready for the long trip in front of us and it shore would be more entertaining now with more people with us.

I had the lullaby stuck in my head until I saw the fire went out so I quickly relit it in no time it was back to normal again.

"Sing it again." Butch begged.

"No." I stated bluntly

"Please."

"Alright fine you suck ass." I said quietly

Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?  
Yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
Naite hanashita.  
Akai me yo  
Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?  
Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
Dakara kanashii yumewo miru  
Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?  
Yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
Naite hanashita.  
Akai me yo  
Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?  
Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
Dakara kanashii yumewo miru

I should really think of a new lullaby.


	7. Chapter 7

Hybrid

I walked around the forest for a bit while looking at the leaves as they hid some of the sun, we managed to get away from those guys from the company and now we were just relaxing.

I continued walking until I got to a lake so decided to take a dip so I took of my clothes from behind the bushes, made sure no one was near and went in, it was too good to be true, the water was just perfect and the area was beautiful.

After a while I got out and dried off then got changed then went to find the others. I walked around for a bit when I heard some voices from nearby and it wasn't Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer or Butch, so I went to check it out for myself.

I walked through bushes, trees ECT until I saw a group of people with suits on and I knew instantly that it was the guys from the company. I gasped and covered my mouth, _how did I not sense them?_' I walked back when a hand came over my mouth and I realised that they were trying to get me to sleep so I didn't breath in I just stayed still but they caught on to what I was doing and eventually I breathed in by accident, Then it went black.

**Normal POV**

Butch was walking along the river when he suddenly came lightheaded and when his eyes closed he had a vision of buttercup.

She was being dragged with chains on her ankles and wrists then hung upside down with chains leading up to the roof of what looked like a dungeon.

He ran back to the others the vision meant it was going to happen in the future, it was going to happen very soon or it was happening right now, hopefully it was in the future.

By the time he got back Buttercup wasn't there so he told the others and started searching.

**Buttercup's POV**

I woke up but when I opened my eyes but I could only see black then I realised I had a blindfold on, I could hear voices but I wasn't concentrating on that I was trying to figure out why the world felt upside down.

The blindfold was yanked off my head and away from my eyes it would've hurt if I was a human, I looked up to see a guy with a white coat on and had brown scruffy hair with brown eyes, I saw in his hand was a spear like weapon.

I looked around and saw I was in something that looked like a dungeon, the walls looked old and there were chains everywhere you look and the only light source was a window that was up to high to reach and even if you could reach it you wouldn't be able to get through.

He started to ask me questions about my race and how many were left of my kind but when I didn't answer he would get angry and stab me with the spear straight through my gut then leaving it there for a minute then pulling it out slowly, it was a slow torture that only a maniac would do to someone so when I looked up in his eyes all I saw was madness which scared me a lot.

He stopped asking me questions and just stabbed me over and over again not letting me feed at all so I was hungry.

**Butch POV**

We were all sleeping so we would be fine for our search for Buttercup tomorrow, yep we still haven't found out where she is but I know she's hurting.

{Dream}

I could see buttercup she was upside down still but she had blood dry and wet all over her stomach and I then noticed she had been crying but her face was now blank not one emotion.

She had chains holding her in place and a spear was on the wall beside her, and I noticed her gaze on it.

It looks like she had been starved so far and she needed blood if only I could help her, it hurts suddenly she was getting stabbed by a man I can't see and she is in pain. She was screaming over and over for it all to stop if only I could help her right now.

{End of dream}

I woke up startled and panting heavily, it was like I was there witnessing the whole thing and the bond that buttercup and I had was growing even though she was far away I can feel what she feels so I know we need to hurry up or we might never see her again.

I looked to see Bubbles crying in her sleep while hugging Boomer, it makes me smile seeing Boomer and Brick happy with a girl.


	8. aruthor's note

**Author's note**

**Hey guy's so sorry but from now on the hybrid, apocalypse and my demon butler will be going to be finished on the account animefreak1973 again I'm so sorry that this is so late I have been really busy and hope you like the way it's done in that account alright bye. **


End file.
